Time Travelers
by LightAtTheEnd
Summary: After an attack Hermione and Draco end up back in time. With Arthur and Merlin. Read and review please! thanks!


**Ok, I know I'm still writing my other story but I couldn't help writing this too! It seemed like such a great idea so I decided to try it. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Merlin TV show!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chaos. That's the only word to describe it. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were going back in time. The only thought going through each of their minds, _we are sooo fucked._

It was about 6 months into the school year after the war when it happened. Hermione and Draco had made peace and were now close friends. Especially since Ron and Ginny became drunk in fame and Harry had disappeared.

They were only eating lunch together when they were attacked. Hermione had tried to get them away using her time turner when the rogue Death Eaters stole their wands. But they were hit with a _reducto _as they were running. The worst part? The spell hit the time turner as they were going back in time, making it explode, and now, now they didn't know where they were.

They landed with a loud _THUMP._

Hermione and Draco escaped with pretty bad injuries. Hermione was covered in blood from the gashes on her shoulders and could barely move her left ankle. Draco was only bleeding from a few minor cuts on his face but had a broken looking arm and what they believed to be a twisted ankle. They were also covered in glass and sand.

Unable too much rather than yell for help, that was exactly what they did. They cried out a loud, long "Help!" together then promptly passed out.

The next thing they knew was that they were awake and in an odd looking room.

It was a normal sunny day in Camelot for Merlin and Arthur. Arthur being a royal prat and dragging Merlin along to go hunting. Merlin complaining but following anyway. Yeah, nothing new.

That was until they heard two screams for help. One sounded like a male voice and the other a female. Immediately though cautiously, Arthur began walking towards where the screams came from with Merlin following. When they came upon some bushes they saw a girl, wearing odd pants and a very immodest shirt covered in blood lying next to a boy looking very pale and sick.

Arthur commanded "Merlin, go pick up the girl. You will ride back to Camelot with her and I will carry the boy."

Immediately doing as he said Merlin took the bloodied girl after checking they both had pulses and rode very fast back. When they rode into the city walls they were met with gasps just as when they ran to Gaius.

When they got to Gaius' quarters, he immediately told the prince and his manservant to lay both of them down and let him work.

When he was finished, they were allowed back in. Gaius asked "Sire, what happened? They were both in horrible condition. Covered with injuries."

Arthur replied" We don't know Gaius. Merlin and I heard two cries of help and found the pair of them laying on the ground in this condition."

Gaius shook his head and told Arthur "I believe they will wake up soon. Most likely at the same time and today. Could you two please stay here with them and make sure to call me if they get any worse. They should be okay without me when they wake up as long as they don't move too much."

About 30 minutes later the boy woke up with a gasp followed almost immediately by the girl. Standing up Merlin and Arthur pushed the two back down telling them to relax.

The boy immediately grabbed the girl and said" where are we? Who are you? What happened? Answer me!"

Merlin said" Calm down. My name is Merlin, and this is Prince Arthur, I'm his manservant. You both are in Camelot. We brought you here after we found you in the woods, gravely injured."

Both of them gasped and the girl decided to take the lead. She calmly said "My name is Hermione and this is Draco. He is my best friend and brother and we were coming to Camelot from the kingdom of Daigon Alley. We were ambushed by bandits and ran as far as we could."

Merlin and Arthur nodded. Arthur said "well you two can stay here. Merlin you need to polish my armor, clean my boots…." And continued talking on is way out.

As so as they left, Draco turned to Hermione. He exclaimed "How the bloody hell did you do that? Talk so calmly when we just found out those two are THE Merlin and THE King Arthur? We are thousands of years back in time Hermione? What are we going to do?"

Before he could continue rambling Hermione shouted "Draco! What can we do? We don't have out wands so we have to do the only thing we can. Play along to my story. We have to pretend to be tutors."

Draco said" Okay Hermione. I trust you. But by Merlin's saggy left nut this better work!"

Then they heard a cough behind them. They turned around only to see said Merlin standing behind them bright red. Embarrassed, he said" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You two need to have an audience with the King. You are going to have said audience tomorrow." He walked out thinking _why would two random strangers be talking about my balls? _ Trying to keep those embarrassing thoughts from his mind, Merlin walked back to His Royal Pratness to do his chores.

Back in Gaius' room Hermione glared at Draco and said "Great job, Ferret. Can you imagine how awkward it's going to be around him from now on?"

Then Draco shrugged and retorted "In Hogwarts, everyone says that. At least Merlin isn't over there with Arthur. Now THAT would be awkward."

**Ok I know this is short but I want to have multiple chapters. THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! Thanks people!**

**~LightAtTheEnd**


End file.
